The Sonic and Aang show!
by SonicGal89
Summary: Sonic and Avatar Aang are on a talk show together. Ask Sonic, Aang, and the special guest questions!
1. Chapter 1

SonicMan35: And...Action!

Sonic: Hey! I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!

Aang: I'm Aang, the Avatar.

Me: Ok. Here are the rules. Number one!

Aang: Qustions _must _be no higher than PG!

Me: Number two!

Sonic: Each week we will have a special guest. You will know the guest in the chapter beforehand. The first chapter will _not _have a guest.

Me: Numbre trehs!

Aang: Why are you speaking Spanish?

Me: Sonico esta lindo cunar me amar el sonico!

Aang: What the hell.

Me: On with it!

Aang: Ok, ok, if you want to add messages, go to SonicGal89 and send her a private message. We don't want other people to know till the episode!

Sonic: Well, I sadly have a headache, so I'm Sonic!

Aang: I'm Aang!

Sonic and Aang: Thanks for watching!


	2. Examples

SonicMan35: 3...2...1...we're on!

Sonic: I'm Sonic!

Aang: I'm Aang!

Me: And welcome back from our intro! Ok who wants to get asked a few questions first?

Sonic: I'll go.

Me: Okay. Do you like Sonic the Hedgehog 2006-

Sonic: Hell no!

Aang: haha. I never played it before.

Sonic: First reason: It has Silver!

WhiteHoneyDew: What's wrong with Silver? He ain't bad in M&S at London 2012 Olympics.

Sonic: Play the game Gabe! Anyway..It's practically all cutscenes. And third, **Elise freakn kissed me**!

Aang: Lucky. Katara still hasn't kissed me.

Sonic: That arrow tatoo probably has girl repellent.

Aang: shut up.

Me: Ok, next question is for Aang. Aang, do you support Sonadow?

Sonic: **Why does god hate me?!**

Aang: For now I say no. I don't really understand gay things.

Me: Ok. A two-way question! What is your favorite song from by The Wanted?

Aang: Good one.

Sonic: Chasing the sun. Because it isn't exactly romantic, and, it mentions running.

Aang: It's not about running!

**Sonic: **_**We have just begun, hypnotized by drums, until forever comes, you'll find us chasing the sun, they said this day wouldn't come, we refused to run,**_

Aang: I'd say Satalite.

Me: Okay. Sonic is next. Sonic, did you ever brake a leg?

Sonic: Yes. It freakn hurt. I was pissed off. No running for a _month._

Aang: We'd freakn die. We don't have hospitals. We're lucky we have bathrooms even on Planet Bender-

Me: TMI! Ok, Aang, do you share any dating interest in dating...Kendall?

ToshSierra: What? Why me?

Me: A question is a question!

Aang: Hmm. Never really thought of it before. I have to say no. Sorry Kendall.

ToshSierra: It's alright.

Me: Do you like having fangirls?

Sonic: Not really. No offense SonicGal89.

Me: It's okay. I expected worse.

Sonic: Yeah ask Aang his question already.

Me: Aang, what would you do if _Sonic _was the Avatar, and you were the blue blur?

Aang: Hmm. I don't think I'd like it because-

Sonic: If I were the Avatar I'd make it not rain till I die.

Aang: ...exactly. He'd ruin the whole balance of nature. And I don't think I could handle my speed that well. Sonic's been running at Sonic booms since he was four years old. If I were the blue blur right now, I'd probably be beyond bruised. So I wouldn't like it, regardless of Sonic's nifty abilities.

Me: Ok, and now for finishing: to both: Are you guys friends?

Sonic: Well we both come from the gaming side of animation, so I say yes.

Aang: And even though he's more popular, I'd say yeah.

Me: Alright! Next time, our special guest will be...

*WhiteHoneyDew, ToshSierra, SonicMan35, Sonic, and Aang do a drum roll on their thighs*

Me: Kermit the frog.

Sonic: BOO.

Me: it's all I could afford. Next time will be better.

Aang: works for me.

Sonic: I'm Sonic!

Aang: I'm Aang!

Both: And this is The Sonic and Aang show! See you next time!

SonicMan35: AAAAaaaand cut!


	3. Kermit

SonicMan35: 3...2...1...ACTION!

Sonic: I'm Sonic the hedgehog!

Aang: And it's _still _me, _Aang. _

Sonic: Oh shut up. Your great. The fans still love you.

Aang: why thankyou. And also, this is _still, _

Sonic and Aang: The Sonic and Aang show!

Aang: And this week's special guest is...**Kermit the Frog!**

Kermit: *enters* Thankyou! Thankyou very much! *shakes Sonic's 'paw', prefferabbly hand* Nice to meet you Mr. Needlemouse!

Sonic: Call me Sonic. It's nice to meet the comedy genius you are in person, Kermit!

Kermit: Thanks! *shakes Aang's hand* You too Mr. Avatar!

Aang: Oh. hehe. yeah. Not as big of a plessure as it is to meet you though.

Kermit: *takes his seat*

Me: And welcome, viewers! On our show/book, SonicGal89 fans get to ask Sonic the hedgehog, Aang the Avatar, and a special guest questions. Ok, starting with Sonic...*snicker*

Aang: Run Sonic! You still have a chance!

Sonic: Oh god.

Me: Okay, To Sonic, do you wear dresses?

Sonic: WHATDA-

Aang: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kermit: Oh my, this is a rather harsh question.

Sonic: There is no way.

Me: Really? Because Tails gave me this picture he took of you while you weren't looking...

Sonic: Err...urrmmm...

Aang: *takes photo, and is confused* Hahahaha- huh? Is that...you as Alice in wonderland?

Sonic: That photo was taken when I acted out in the film, "Hedgehog in Plumberland".

Kermit: Oh yeah! Sega and Nintendo, correct? I liked that film. Romantic. Being in a dress took guts.

Sonic: Thankyou Kermit.

Me: Okay, Aang, do you think Sonic is your world-counterpart doubledanger?

Aang: I can't tell. I mean, in sonic's world, there's Mario, Kirby, Pikachu...almost impossible to tell!

Me: Ok! Kermit, are you divorced?

Kermit: Why'd you say that?

Me: We've seen your son, but not your wife.

Kermit:Sadly, forced me into marraige.

Sonic: Oh no. ohnonononono.

Aang: What?

Sonic: Amy Rose. _My _fangirl. If Kermit never made it, then...*starts crying and cringing*

Kermit: Oh my.

Aang: Next damn question!

Me: eeessshhh...Ok, Sonic, here is a...DARE?

Sonic: WHY DOES EVRYONE HATE ME!

Aang: Shut the front door Sonic. God, you never were like this!

Me: Sonic X refrenced dare: Eat a handful of catfood.

Sonic: *cheeks puff up, muzzle turns green*

Kermit: Sonic, are you okay?

Sonic: *speeds to bathroom, you can hear the sound of vomitting.*

Aang: yuck...I think that made me throw up a little in my _own _mouth.

Kermit: There goes the hog to his hedge.

SonicMan35: _Good one._

Kermit: Why thankyou.

Me: Ok, so whoever asked that question, no. Actually, triple no. Ok, Aang, what is your favorite song from the CornerStone church 2012 SonRise National Park VBS?

Kermit: The what?

Sonic: Oh this reminds me, Tails was playing that CD on the way to the set. And I have a headache.

Aang: I guess We wait in Hope.

Sonic: You gotta be kidding. The only good song is It Is Written.

Me: Ok, To Kermit, (From my mother) is it hard to match clothes with your green complection?

Sonic: You wear clothes?

Kermit: Yeah, don't you?

Sonic: Nope!

Kermit: disturbing, but yes, it is sometimes a little tough.

Me: Okay, A comment to Sonic from jasonlapp111. Sonic, get a pair of pants!

Sonic: Okay Jason! Your racist!

Aang: Wow. Okay, I'll be back in a minute.

Kermit: Oh no, I can't watch.

Aang: I'm back. *is holding another tux in his hand*

Sonic: No!

Aang: C'mon, I don't think you need an eleven year old boy to dress the fifteen year old you.

Sonic: Fine *grabs the suit* I'll be back in a minute.

Aang: *sits down*

Me: Okay, to Aang, how long did it take you to master your craft?

Aang: What?

Me: Mastering the avatar.

Aang: Oh, yes. It took about six months.

Kermit: That must've took pateince.

Aang: It did.

Me: Okay, to Kermit, FROM AMY?!

Aang: Oh boy. This can't be good.

Me: Kermit, don't you think Sonic looks sexy in his new suit? What kind of question _is that_?!

Sonic: *enters, frowning, carrying jacket, Amy hugging REAL tight.* _This._

Kermit: Nope, nope, bad choice. You really shouldn't have a crush on him. What an ugly complection! *winks*

Sonic: Ahhhhhhh...yes. *winks back*

Amy: Now that your dressed there's no way out of marrying me!

Kermit: I tried.

Sonic: HELP!

Aang: Hiiiiiyaaaa! *bends air at her*

Amy: *sent flying* I"LL GET YOU SONIC! YOU"LL SEE!

Kermit: WOW.

Sonic: *breathing heavy* Yup.

Me: That was the last question. Now the next guest star, Kermit gets to announce! *hands Kermit a postcard*

Kermit: Thankyou. The next star is...

Everyone: *drumroll on laps*

Kermit: Taylor Swift!

Everyone: *round of applause*

Aang: YYYYYAAAAAHHHOOOO!

Sonic: Aang likes Taylor. I never knew that.

Aang: hehe.

Kermit: Thankyou all for having me. I never was in such an interesting interview in my life.

Sonic: Eh, it was nothn.

Aang: Your welcome.

Me: Well, that's all we have time for today!

Kermit: I'm Kermit!

Sonic: I'm Sonic!

Aang: I'm Aang!

Everyone: And this is the Sonic and Aang show!

Sonic and Aang: Audios viewers!

Me: Make sure you ask your questions!

SonicMan35: Aaaaaaannnnnddddd cut!


	4. Taylor Swift

SonicMan35: Ok, filming!

Me: And welcome back to a brand new episode!

Sonic: I'm Sonic!

Aang: And for the morons with no education in gaming, I'm Aang!

Sonic and Aang: And this is the Sonic and Aang show!

Sonic: By the way, great joke.

Aang: Mucha gracias.

Sonic: eh?

Aang: It's Spanish: SonicGal89 and me's language.

Me: Wrong grammer, but See, cunar gracias. And please welcome our special guest: Taylor Swift!

Taylor: wwwwooooowww...This place is amazing! Wait...there's a pet hedgehog? I thought it was an interview.

Sonic: *sarcastic* Very friendly of Ms. Swift. *normally* I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!

Taylor: So your Sonic! I'm so sorry!

Sonic: Yeah, its alright. You didn't play the Genisis in 1991, so I'm ok.

Aang: Yeah, Sonic. Take a little respect to young ladies. *Takes Taylor's hand and kisses it.*

Taylor: Oh...Are you Aang?

Aang: yes I am.

Me: Ok, Taylor, and those who are reading/watching this for a first time, SonicGal89 fans get to ask Sonic, Aang, and the special guest, in today's episode Taylor Swift, questions! And it is real funny Taylor, Kermit the frog left laughing.

Aang: Um duh, we got to see SonAmy! AND Sonic in a suit!

Sonic: Oh shut the hell up!

Aang: *XD*

Taylor: If you say so...

Me: Ok. First question. To Sonic, Why do you hate Shadow?

Sonic: Whoever wrote this question is drunk! Of course I don't! He's a bitch! He thinks he so special because he can freakn chaos control! And-

Aang: Shush it! Tooooo much cursing!

?: *whisper* chaos control*

Aang: Oh my...hehe...haha...eyhe...

Sonic: huh? *feels a hard slap on his rear* Iehyeyeyeyeyeyeyeeyeowowowow owowoie!

Aang: XD

Shadow: You damn faker!

Me: Stop it Sonic, and Shadow, leave.

Shadow: Fine. CHAOS CONTROl!

Me: Ok Timothy Hillanbrand, you get the point now: Sonic hates Shadow.

Sonic: *looks at the back of SonicGal89's shorts* Your bleeding...

Me: Oh god...*blushes and starts sweating* Sonic, ignore that...

Sonic: Should I run you to the hospital?

Taylor: Sonic, please sit back down...its okay. Beth, do you need a liner? I have a few in my bag in the greenroom...

Me: I can wait. Um, So...hehe, to Aang, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh! This is the STUPIDEST question EVER!

Sonic: Are you sure your okay Bethany? *starts tearing up*

Taylor: Sonic, her bleeding is not an apropriate subject for boys.

Me: Ok, Aang, (haha) do you have a (haha) food despenser in your (haha) glider stick? hahahahaahahahah!

Aang: A wha?

Taylor: It's a machine that if you put a dollar in it, a snack comes out.

Aang: Uh...DUH! NO! It's litterally impossible.

Ok, to Taylor, from, Actually I can't read it, but, here's the quetion: Who would you date? Sonic or Aang?

Taylor: There would be no way I'd date a fifteen year old hedgehog, and neither an eleven year old boy.

Aang: O.O

Sonic: hahahahaha! Beth, remember the last episode? Look at Aang!

Me: Shut the freakn trap, Sonic. And Taylor, you HAVE to choose one...

Taylor: I guess Aang, because he's human...-

Aang: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *jumps out of his seat*

Sonic: *XD*

Taylor: Oh, a fanboy...nevermind. Sonic.

Sonic: er um...someone get me outta here...

Me: Oh shush. To Sonico and Aang, a DARE? why do they always... Ok. Everyone gets to... *holds a note to the camera that reads: See Sonic and Aang's baby pictures* hahahahahahahahahaahahahaah! Esta esta lindo lindo lindo! Sonico cunar Aang esta lindo!

Aang: Oh god...id they said cute...

Sonic: Oh shit...if they put us in dresses I'mmurdering myself...

Taylor: *looks at note, the crumbles it so Sonic and aang cannot read it* Oh this is WAY worse...

Sonic: LORD! HELP ME! TAKE ME AWAY!

Me: Too late. The photos just came in...awe...

Sonic: lemme see.

Me: Look at YOURS! YOURS IS SSSSOOOO CCCUUTTE! I could just eat you up!

Sonic: *sees the picture* Aang, run!

Taylor C'mon, stay...

Aang: I have to stay...for Taylor...

Sonic: No, it's our baby pictures...

Aang: Sadly I have to stay...

Me: Ok, here's Sonics! *hands it to Aang and Taylor*

Sonic: *blushes real red*

Taylor: Aaaawwweeee...I wish I could've been there...

Aang: wow...is that really Sonic? he's just a little puffball! And Taylor, it's STILL Sonic...I believe Eggman has a baby ray gun...

Me: Ok, moving on! Here's Aangs. *hands it to Sonic and Taylor*

Taylor: Awe.

Sonic: Are you still ticklish?

Me: Sonic, don't you-

Sonic: Cooochie coochie coo! *tickles Aang*

Aang: hehehahaSTOPheheeha

Me: ...dare.

Taylor: Boys stop! next question?

Me: Ok, to Sonic, Why did Silver ty to kill you...twice?

Sonic: Everyone freakn knows this! Ok, Mephilis had tricked Silver into thinking I destroyed his future timeline so Silver tried killing me.

Me: Ok, to Aang, where is Momo?

Aang: My pet lemar is back at my home in the Southern Water tribe prabably stealing food.

Me: Ok, Tylor, do you have a guitar locket like Sonic's?

Aang: Sonic has a locket? Sonic, are you sure your not a girl?

Sonic: It's not a locket. It's actually a magical charm. When I touch it, it turns into my guitar. It was useful in the days of the resistance.

Taylor: Wow! That's incredible! I never knew you liked music! I have to say no.

Me: Ok, to Sonic, do you think Tails is gay?

Sonic: Tails is my little bro! Of course he's not gay!

Me: To Aang, is there lemonade on planet bender?

aang: there's lemon JUICE that comes straight out of the lemon, but no, not lemonADE.

Ok, to Taylor, when did you start playing guitar?

Taylor: I was twelve. My friend Ronnie showed me how to play it.

Me: Ok, to Sonic, do you like Pikachu?

Sonic: Yeah, he's cool.

Me: to Aang, what was the first water attack you learned?

Aang: not really moves, but I guess making waves.

Me: And our last few questions are all for Taylor. What was your first song ever? Are you in a relationship right now? And from SONIC? how odd, anyway, he asks, Have you noticed Aang's been flirting with you this whole episode.

Taylor: WHAT? Well, that's sweet...so I didn't know that...*kisses Aang's cheek as a farewell*

Aang: Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwweeeee...thankyou Taylor...

Taylor: No problem. So my first song was American Boy, and I am dating Patrick Schwarzenegger.

Me: Well, now Taylor gets to annunce the next guest star. He will only be here at the set for two minutes, because no one had a question for him. *hands Taylor a postcard*

Taylor: Ok, so the next guest is...

Everyone: *drumroll*

Taylor: the...teenage mutant ninja turtles?

Sonic: The who?

Aang: Yeah, that decribes shadow way better than turtles.

Me: Oh! There our next gueststar because IvyTheHedgehog is crazy for them.

Sonic: oh...

Taylor: I'm Taylor Swift!

Sonic: I'm Sonic!

Aang: And I'm Aang!

Taylor, Sonic, and Aang: And this was the Sonic and Aang show!

Aang: I'm never washing my cheek again!

Taylor: hehe.

SonicMan35: AAAAaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnddddddd cut!


	5. TMNT

SonicMan35: Ok, get ready because we're sadly starting the worst episode EVER right...now.

Sonic: I'm the rather sad Sonic.

Aang: And don't forget the disapointed Aang.

Sonic and Aang: And this is the sorry ass Sonic and Aang show.

Me: Oh shush. They probably are nice. Sorry about them all...including Daniel...they don't like the special guest. I don't really either, but I'm POSITIVE. Ok, this is actually The Sonic and Aang Show! SonicGal89 fans ask Sonic, Aang, and our special guest. Please welcome our special guest, one of the Ninja Turtles.

Aang: *whisper* boooo... *normal voice* yay.

NT: Hey thanks! FIGHTFIGHTFIGHT!

Me: Ok, Lets finish up. To Sonic, do you like stitch?

Sonic: Why?!

Me: He says your both blue aliens.

Sonic: Hell no! Damn you!

Me: Ok, Aang, do you know why Sonic wears a bowtie and not a tux?

Aang: Yes. Becuase all of a sudden Amy Rose shows up and tries marrying Sonic.

Sonic: AGREED. NEVER WEAR TUX.

NT: Wow. This is one lame episode.

Me: Ok, Mr. Ninja Turtle, have you ever wanted to be anything else other than a turtle.

NT: I think once I wanted to be a bender...

Aang: *faints*

Sonic: WHY?! AAAGGGHHHH! *starts bawling and runs off the set*

NT: Thats it this stunk.

Me: Hold on! aanounce the special guest! *hands NT a postcard*

NT: Thankyou. It will be...Super Mario.

Me: wow. Ok. Sonic will be pissed. So the guy who ran away crying was Sonic, and the fainted boy is Aang.

NT: And I'm one of the Ninja turtles.

Me and NT: And this was The Sonic and Aang show.

SonicMan35: *throws brick at me* Yay.

Me: OW!

SonicMan35: HHHUUURRRIICCCAAA! Aaaaaaaannnnnddddd CUT!


End file.
